Rouge sang
by LilyAndy
Summary: Lorsque le trio d'or est emmené au manoir Malfoy, seuls Harry et Ron arrivent à s'échapper, forcés de laisser Hermione derrière eux. Après quasiment un mois, Draco décidera-t-il de la sauver ou de la renvoyer dans le cachot ? TRAD
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy ! :D Encore une fic alors que deux sont en cours dont une abandonnée ? me diriez-vous. Oui je sais je ne suis pas raisonnable du tout. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. De plus, je n'aurai pas de problème d'inspiration puisqu'il s'agit ici d'une traduction. Et c'est une dramione que je vous présente cette fois ci. Le dramione est pour moi un couple formidable qui aurait pu être exploité. Ce couple a autant de place dans mon cœur que le klaroline. Je suis une grande fan de Drago Mal** **e** **foy (le** **e** **rajouté en français n'a aucune utilité) et de l'acteur Tom Felton. J'aime beaucoup aussi Emma Watson. Bref, cette fiction est l'œuvre de** _ **Fluticorns**_ **que je remercie beaucoup de me laisser traduire sa fic.**

 _ **Notes : - Comme je n'aime pas le nom Malefoy en Français, pour ne pas faire bizarre je vais prendre son nom complet en anglais par conséquent : Draco Malfoy. Mais si cela vous gêne, dites-le moi et je repasserai à la version française.**_

 _ **\- Pour la date des chapitres, cette fic étant une trad et ayant une fition kalroline en cours, je posterai de temps en temps (je vais quand même essayer de faire au mieux).**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: L'univers de HP est la propriété de la merveilleuse auteure britannique J.K. Rowling et l'histoire appartient à**_ _ **Fluticorns**_ _ **.**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Dès que j'avais su que nous allions être capturés, j'avais blessé Harry avec un sortilège* de déformation. Ron m'avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille et l'instant suivant, nous étions dans un château. Le manoir Malfoy pour être exacte, à en juger par le fait que Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy étaient assis dans des fauteuils autour d'un feu.

Un des raffleurs nous emmena en bas d'un escalier dans ce qui ne pouvait être défini que de « cachot ». J'inhalai profondément essayant de me calmer.

\- Harry, c'est toi ? demanda une voix familière tapie dans l'ombre.

\- Luna ? murmura Ron avec horreur.

Il utilisa le déluminateur et des lumières éclairèrent l'atmosphère. La Serdaigle que j'avais connu n'était plus là, remplacée par un visage blanchâtre qui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des années, des cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés, et des yeux ternes. Un fantôme de l'ancienne Luna.

\- Drôle de vous voir ici, dit une autre voix et M. Ollivander sortit de l'ombre.

Lui aussi était pâle et morne. Il avait l'air d'un homme qui avait été torturé durant une partie de sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas si la moitié des visions d'Harry étaient vraies.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? marmonnai-je toujours choquée de voir que des humains pouvaient être réduits à ça.

\- Nous avons perdu le fil après plusieurs semaines, siffla une autre voix.

Harry sembla reconnaitre le nouveau venu immédiatement :

\- Gripsec ?

\- M. Potter, répondit-il aussi poliment qu'un gobelin pouvait le faire.

Personne ne parla tandis que le cri de Bellatrix fit écho dans tout le manoir.

 _\- Comment as-tu eu cette épée ?! C'est cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe qui l'avait ?! Cette épée était dans mon coffre à Gringotts ! Va me chercher cette saleté ! Je vais découvrir qui est responsable de ça !_

Ron me poussa derrière lui :

\- Reste derrière Hermione.

\- Sang-de-bourbe ! Miss Lestrange souhaite te voir, ordonna la voix grinçante de Peter Pettigrow depuis l'entrée.

\- Elle ne vient pas avec vous ! grogna Ron en retour.

Il fut tout à coup projeté en arrière. Je tressaillis alors qu'il heurtait le mur de pierre avec un bruit sourd.

\- J'ai la permission de tuer celui-là, et le ferai avec plaisir si tu ne viens pas avec moi, rigola Pettigrow.

Je marchai vers lui, essayant en vain de cacher les tremblements dans mes pas. Il ricana encore et ouvrit la grille, pointant sa baguette dans toutes les directions pour que personne ne tente de s'échapper. Comme si nous serions assez stupides.

\- Hermione, non ! appela faiblement Ron.

Je l'ignorai, ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse tuer en mon nom, et me laissai conduire dans les escaliers par le dégoutant petit rat.

{…}

Bellatrix patientait debout, un couteau dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Malfoy était installé sur une chaise sur le côté, semblant ennuyé. N'importe quoi de ce qui était sur le point de m'arriver allègerait son ennui, j'en étais sûre.

\- Viens ici Sang-de-bourbe, ordonna Bellatrix.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je refusais de répondre à cette insulte.

\- Doloris, murmura doucement la sorcière.

Mon sang se mit à bouillir, mes os à fondre, et tout ce que je pouvais ressentir n'était que douleur. Je refusai de lui donner la satisfaction de crier, me mordant les lèvres à la place. Les secondes s'étendirent en minutes et les minutes en heures. J'étais étendue sur le sol lorsque le sort s'arrêta enfin. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir duré plus de dix secondes.

\- Quand je te dis de venir, tu viens ici, saleté ! grogna-t-elle.

Tremblante, je me levai et m'avançai vers elle, ne voulant pas subir l'endoloris de nouveau.

\- Maintenant, où as-tu eu cette épée ? demanda-t-elle, ses mots noyés dans du venin.

\- On l'a trouvée dans les bois, répondis-je en me battant contre mes larmes.

 _« La vérité ne tuerait personne, pensai-je »_

Elle me poussa au sol et écrasa tout le poids de son corps sur moi.

\- Menteuse ! Elle était dans mon coffre ! cria-t-elle.

Quelque chose de froid fut pressée sur mon bras gauche. Paniquée, je regardai mon bras : il s'agissait de son couteau.

\- Dis-moi la vérité sale sang-de-bourbe ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Elle était vraiment dans les bois, dis-je en gémissant.

Elle pressa le couteau dans mon bras et la douleur prit un moment à arriver. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier cette fois. Même si je savais que cela blessait mes amis dans le cachot d'entendre ça. Jamais je n'avais réalisé un tel son. Aigus et hideux, comme les œufs en or du tournois des trois sorciers.

\- S'il-vous-plait… s'il-vous-plait… je ne mens pas, suppliai-je.

Bellatrix arrêta de me trancher le bras.

\- Si, tu mens, et je ferai en sorte que cette marque de répulsion ne parte jamais, ricana-t-elle méchamment.

Sanglotant, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras. A travers le sang je pus distinguer le début d'un mot : _Mud_

\- Doloris ! rigola-t-elle.

Il y avait plus de conviction dans sa voix cette fois-ci, je pus dire. La douleur était pire, tout commença à devenir rouge, et je pus entendre quelqu'un crier derrière le voile d'agonie. Cela me prit une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de moi. Puis la torture s'arrêta.

\- Je paris que tu veux être plus bavarde concernant les informations maintenant, n'est-ce pas sang-de-bourbe ?

J'eus des spasmes, ressentant toujours le choc. Un gémissement fut ma seul réponse.

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle passa un long et douloureux moment à graver la suite du mot sur mon bras : _blood *._ Je contins mes cris pendant une minute avant que la torture ne devienne trop forte. Ron et Harry crièrent mon nom depuis le cachot.

\- Comment t'es-tu introduite dans mon coffre ?

Je traitai à peine ses mots, à la fois car je perdais du sang et parce que je pouvais difficilement réfléchir à travers la douleur intense.

\- Nous. Ne. Sommes. Jamais. Allés. Dans. Votre. Coffre. Sifflai-je en combattant la douleur comme lorsqu'Harry avait cassé son bras ou lorsqu'il avait combattu Voldemort durant notre quatrième année.

Elle se leva, mais je n'avais pas la force de bouger.

\- Doloris, murmura encore Bellatrix, avec lassitude.

Je voulais être malade de la douleur. Je voulais pleurer, mais je ne voulais pas leur donner cette satisfaction. J'entendis alors Malfoy rigoler. Le sortilège fut stoppé.

J'avais espéré qu'il me sauve. J'avais espéré qu'il stoppe tout ça, autant que nous nous détestions.

\- Plus si haute et puissante maintenant, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix me rendait malade.

\- Expelliarmus ! cria Harry.

Le sort heurta Bellatrix. Ils étaient sortis… en quelque sorte. Malfoy se baissa, attrapant le couteau de sa tante, puis mes cheveux. Il me tira sur mes pieds, et je sentis la lame froide dur ma gorge. Sans mentionner que j'étais pressée contre lui et à peine capable de tenir debout.

\- Arrêtez ou elle meurt ! cria-t-il. Lâchez vos baguettes, je n'hésiterai pas à tuer la sang-de-bourbe.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 ***J'ai gardé le mot en anglais car la traduction** _ **sang-de-bourbe**_ **étant en trois mots, je ne voyais pas trop comment le couper.**

 **Bisous et à la prochaine ^^**

 _ **Andy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello ! :)**

 **Avant le chapitre, j'aimerais vous faire part de mon excitation. Mon père m'enmène à l'expo HP à Paris ! Je suis trop trop contente. Alors je sais que ce n'est pas comme aller aux studios ou rencontrer les acteurs, mais c'est déjà bien. Je vais quand même pouvoir voir les vrais objets et tenues dont la robe d'Hermione en quatrième année ou encore la tenue de Quidditch de Draco *-* Apparemment il y en a pour plusieurs heures de visite. Le seul problème à tout ça, c'est qu'il va falloir que j'attende mi-juin. Ca va être trop Long...**

 **Enfin bref, je vous laisse tranquilles avec le chapitre ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (une seule en l'occurence) :**

 _ **Bellatrix-122 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et même si tu trouves l'écriture fluide, je rappelle que cette fic et une traduction, elle n'est donc pas mon oeuvre. Mais ce que tu me dis me très plaisir :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers de HP est la création et la propriété de J.K. Rowling; et cette histoire est l'oeuvre de**_ _ **Fluticorns**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La baguette de Ron tomba au sol en premier, suivie par celle d'Harry. Il y eut ensuite un grincement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil en l'air vers le lustre en cristal, et... Dobby était assis dessus. Bien sûr ! Dobby pouvait apparaître à l'intérieur et hors du manoir, voilà comment Harry et Ron s'étaient échapés. Il avait dû emmener Ollivander, Luna et Gripseck quelque part. Brillant. Personne ne bougea, regardant l'elfe de maison. Je réalisai qu'il était en train de dévisser le lustre, et Malfoy et moi étions juste en dessous. Comme au ralentit, je vis le verre étincelant tomber vers moi. Si j'étais sur le point de mourir, au moins mon dernier souvenir serait quelque chose de magnifique. Mais Malfoy me tira en arrière, le couteau toujours sur ma gorge, juste avant que le lustre ne se brise, envoyant des éclats de verre partout. Une douleur traversa mon visage alors qu'un morceau de verre tranchait ma joue. Malfoy grogna plusieurs mots bien choisis lorsqu'il se prit lui aussi du verre dans la figure. Lorsque je regardai en face, Harry, Ron et Dobby se tenaient debouts main dans la main, prêts à apparaître hors d'ici.

"Partez !" Criai-je faiblement.

"Hermione ! Non ! On ne te laisse pas !" Répondit Ron affligé, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Tout l'incidant pris moins d'une minute. Bellatrix se remettait sur pieds, tandis que les pas de Lucius et Narcissa retentissaient dans l'escalier.

"Ron nous devons partir." Chuchota Harry.

Je me sentais plus faible à chaque moment que je devais passer à rester debout.

"Partez !" Criai-je avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. "Dobby, pour moi, emmène-les hors d'ici !"

La pauvra créature semblait se sentir comme si son âme était déchirée entre deux choix. C'était probablement le cas.

"Ca protègera Harry."

Dobby me lança un triste regard et prit leurs mains. Ils allaient être en sécurité. Je vis quelque chose vaciller dans les airs, un autre des nombreux couteaux de Bellatrix. Dobby disparu dans un "pop", mais le couteau était parti avec eux.

"Où sont-ils allés ?" Siffla Malfoy dans mon oreille.

"Je... je ne sais pas." Soufflai-je. Mais le tremblement dans ma voix trahissait mon mensonge. Je savais exactement où ils étaient partis : la maison de Bill et Fleur, la chaumière aux coquillages.

Malfoy me laissa tomber sur le sol, et je restai là. Bellatrix lui disait quelque chose pendant que Lucius se déplaçait à travers la maison, cassant des choses, suivi de près par Narcissa qui réparait les objets cassés.

"Fais-la parler Draco, vas-y. Un mangemort a certaines responsabilités à remplir et la torture de prisoniers en fait partie." Siffla Bellatrix.

"Oui Draco. Tu as déjà montré que tu es incapable de tuer, mais tu déteste cette sang-de-bourbe bien plus que nous." Ajouta Lucius qui avait arrêté de casser les objets.

Mon estomac se serra. Bellatrix, je pouvais encore supporter, elle n'était qu'un de ces mangemorts. Mais J'avais grandi avec Malfoy, et aussi profondément que notre haine persistait, je suspectais tout de même du bien en lui. Il se trouvait que je me trompais.

"Vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'être convaincu pour la faire souffrir ? J'étais jaloux que tante Bella ait eu à le faire avant. Et vous feriez bien de vous souvenir que vous aussi avez échoué à notre cause, père." Cracha Malfoy.

Ces pieds arrivèrent dans ma vue. Je laissai échapper un frisson.

" Nous pouvons éviter cette pathétique perte de temps si tu me dis où ils sont allés." Sourit-il. Il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir que je lui dise tout de suite.

"Non." Répondis-je.

Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps. J'esperais seulement que Ron et Harry auraient assez de bon sens pour faire partir tout le monde d'ici*. Je pourrais bien sûr mentir et leur faire gagner quelques heures au plus. Au plus. Malfoy rigola froidement :

"Doloris."

La douleur traversa chaque parcelle de mon corps, transformant mon sang en lave et mes os en feu. Il y avait beaucoup de colère accumulée derrière ce sortilège. Six ans.

Je me tordis au sol, me disant d'être forte. Mon cri aigu perça l'air, et Malfoy arrêta. De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre Bellatrix le féliciter et il acceptait fièrement cela.

"Allez sang-de-bourbe, parle."

Il pencha sa tête vers moi, souriant**.

"Tu aimes ça." Soufflai-je.

Il me detestait tellement. Mes yeux brûlèrent, remplis de larmes, il n'y avait rien de bon en lui. Lorsqu'il remonta ses manches et pris un couteau, je pus voir la marque des ténèbres me rappelant ce fait.

"Dernière chance." Sourit-il en se mettant à genoux et en approchant le couteau de mon visage.

Je secouai la tête. La lame se pressa dans ma pommette droite, juste en dessous de mon oeil, puis il la fit descendre, presque délicatement, jusqu'à ma machoire.

"S'il-te-plait." Suppliai-je alors que des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. "S'il-te-plait, arrête. Pourquoi ne pas simplement me tuer ?"

"Oh, la célèbre Granger abandonne ? Non je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu vois, j'aime trop ça."

"Malfoy..."

"Où sont tes amis sang-de-bourbe ? Weaslaid et Potty ? Dis le moi et j'arrêterai... pour le moment."

Personne ne parlait de mes amis comme ça. Puisant des forces à l'intérieur de moi, je griffai son visage avec succès, faisant jaillir du sang. J'en eu un peu sur le visage alors qu'il faisait un bond en arrière.*** Il avait l'air plus surpris qu'injurié.

"Doloris !" Cria Malfoy.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Je n'entendais pas mon propre cri, je n'étais consciente de rien à part l'agonie se déversant dans tout mon être. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, Malfoy rigolait alors que je convulsais au sol. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me mis à genoux.

"Où sont-ils sang-de-bourbe ?!"

"Au square Grimmault !"Mentis-je. "S'il-te-plait, ne vois à travers mon mensonge." Pensai-je.

"Bien joué Draco." Elogea Narcissa. "Allons-nous les chercher alors ?"

Bellatrix parut suspicieuse. "Mais les mangemorts savent comment y entrer."

"Justement, vous ne nous auriez pas suspecté d'aller là-bas, c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour y aller si nous étions séparés." Expliquai-je.

Elle étudia mon visage pendant un moment puis se dit que je disais certainement la vérité.

"Allons y et laissons Draco s'occuper de la sang-de-bourbe. Il peut la remettre au cachot. Je trouve sa peine amusante, et si je ne me trompe pas, lui aussi."

Malfoy relâcha mes cheveux, et je m'écroulai au sol. Il y eut un "pop" retentissant lorsque les trois adultes disparurent. Il me leva par le bras, me traîna en bas des escaliers en direction du cachot, et m'enferma à l'intérieur.

"Amuse-toi bien."

* * *

 **Et voilà :)**

 **Bon je dois bien avouer que je trouve le comportement de Draco bizarre. En réalité, il n'apprécie pas du tout la scène qui se déroule dans son salon, et préfèrerait être ailleurs. Mais il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre pendant lequel il sera pareil, et après, nous aurons notre petit Draco adoré comme on l'aime^^**

 ***Elle parle de la chaumière aux coquillages.**

 ****Ici c'est sourire dans le sens de sourire sadiquement.**

 *****Woah, c'est une vraie tigresse ! xD**

 **Sur ce, bisous à vous.**

 _ **Andy**_


End file.
